Midsummers Eve
by Elrond's little girl
Summary: This story is about when Elrond meets a new women,and the women is determined to get rid of Elrond's kids and have him all to herself,by any means neccesary


_Midsummers Eve_

_It was a hectic summer day in the valley of Imladris. It was only two days before Midsummers Eve and all the guests were arriving by the minute. The Lord and Lady of Mirkwood and Lohtlorien, and alot of other people were invited to come to this stupendous event. Even Mithrandir (Gandalf) was coming with his wagon of fire works._

_Lord Elrond was in his study trying to prepare all the events that are supposed to take place during the 1 week span of the Midsummers Eve celebration. Everyone was hurrying up and down the halls decorating them with flowers, streamers, cloth, candles, and other such things. Elrond was getting annoyed be all the noise for he could not concentrate on his work. when all the sudden he heard little feet pattling across the floor in the hallway instead of the traditional elven feet he normally hears. He sees the door open ever so slightly and sees a young little elfling girl walking into his study._

_She had raven black hair just like her father, she had deep eyes of blue that if you looked at her at just the right moment you could see an ocean of stars in her eyes. She was about 4 years old (2 years in elvish years.) She was still in her pajamas and she ws carrying her blanky with her as she walked to her fathers desk._

_"Ada." Came the little voice as she walked up to her father. Who in turn picked her up and gave her a big hug._

_"Hello el-nin, what are you doing this morning?" Elrond said as he rapped her in her blanket and set her on his lap._

_"Nofin." Nikki said as she lay her head on her fathers chest and started to out line the patterns and designs on Elrond's tunic._

_"Are you hungry, little one?" Elrond asked as he stood up with Nikki still in his arms._

_"Where we goin, Ada?" Nikki said as she moved into a more comfortable position where she could wrap her tiny hands around her fathers neck._

_"To get you some breakfast sweetheart." Elrond replied as he walked into the dinning hall. which was packed full of humans, elves,dwarfs, and a whole lot of other people. _

_Elornd set Nikki in a chair right by his chair and then sat down as well. In a few minutes they were served breakfast consisting of, golden scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, a blue berry muffin, and a glass of apple juice. They sat together and talked for awhile until Nikki's twin brothers came in. Elladan and Elrohir. Twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris. They had raven black hair, and gray eyes. By the looks of it they stayed up to late the night before._

_"Hewo Dan and Ro." _

_"Hello Nik. Good morning Adar." Elladan replied while taking his seat to the right of Elrond._

_"Hi Nikki." Elrohir said as he came over to sit but first tickled Nikki alittle, then sat next to Elladan._

_"So what mischief are you two planning for today?" Elrond said while scraping some strawberry jelly ovr Nikki's toast._

_"Why what ever do you mean dear father, we would never think of destroying everything so close to Midsummers Eve." Elladan replied in a sly mocking sort of way._

_"Dey were gonna dump gween goo on gorfy and you." _

_"NIKKI! You wern't supposed to tell him that, it was a secret." Elladan and Elrohir yelled at her at the same time._

_"Oopsy." Nikki wispered as she outwardly winced back._

_"Boys don't yell at you sister like that." Elrond practicly yelling back at the twins._

_"Sorry Ada." The twims said in unison._

_But before they could say anything else a messanger came into the dinning hall with a message for Lord Elrond._

_"My Lord Elrond." The elf said bowing._

_"Speak." Elrond gave a quick wave of his hand._

_"My Lord, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien have just entered our borders."_

_"Thank you, you may go now." Elrond said in a confused way becuase the lord and lady wern't supposed to arrive till tomarrow. But he thought they probebly just got here ahead of schedule. But He didn't have time to think on this for at that moment they all had to go greet the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien._

_So he picked up Nikki, wiping her hands off so as not to get jelly on his robes and walked with Nikki on his hip to the front stairs closely followed by the twins._

_Nikki was nervous becuase she had never met these people who her ada says are so important so she starts asking questions. She asks Elladan, then Elrohir, then her father, then Glorfindel when he arrives. Alittle time before the Lord and Lady arrived she got tired of asking questions so she just put he tiny hands around her fathers neck and laid her head on his shoulder, getting tired of the wait._

_Soon they heard hoof beats against the stone floor of the courtyard. Then out of the gate comes the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn had silver golden hair that fell straight down to his shoulders and he had green eyes. Teh Lady Galadriel how ever had gold hair that fell in loose curls down to her lower back and she had blue eyes, it is said about her that she is the most beautiful elf on Middle-Earth._

_Elrond set Nikki down who emedeatly ran to Elladan's side adn clung to his sleeve._

_"Greetings Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, I am pleased that you could make it to this celebration." Elrond said in greetings to them._

_"Greetings Lord Elrond, and thank you for inviting us to your home."Lord Celeborn replied._

_Elladan and Elrohir walked down to greet them as well leaving Nikki all alone on the steps. Nikki then ran to her father when he stepped back to let the twins greet them._

_Galadriel spied Nikki out of the corner of her eye and turned to Elrond to ask him about her._

_"Why who is this young little lady who I see before me?" She said in a soft tone as not to scare Nikki._

_"This is my youngest child, Nikki." Elrond replied in a sort of prideful tone of voice._

_"My she is beautiful, how old are you?" Galadriel wondered._

_Nikki hid her face in her fathers robes not wanting to speak to this new stranger just yet. _

_"She is 4 years old."Elrond said while smiling down at Nikki who opened one eye to look up at him._

_"Why don't we go inside now, I'll have Minerva show you to your rooms." Elrond said while turning to go give Nikki to the nanny and so he could get more of his paperwork done. Galadriel, Celeborn, and the twins followed him.

* * *

_

_Ok peoples. This is one of my first fanfictions so if you think its bad I would apreceate it if you gave some suggestions on how to make it better. or if you just want to flame me thats ok too.Bye._


End file.
